BLOSSOMING ROMANCE AT HOKAGE HIGH
by darkpit
Summary: the boys and girls school merge.at first fights break out.then romance blossoms.the pairings are as you decide.rated M for mature themes. also theres aline that says narutos filthy,its supposed to say filthy rich lol.SORRY FOR TYPOS MICROSOFT WORD SUCKS
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first story so please don't flame also the characters are 15

Also if you don't know a hoodie is a top with a hood on it.

I don't own naruto…duh

"HEY WAKE UP FOREHEAD"

"ah what do you want ino" muttered sakura sleepily

"hello? Its like the first day at hokage high" ino said

"OH MY GOD I TOTALLY FORGOT" sakura yelled and jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom

Hokage high was a new school that was just was a fusion of boys high and girls no one had being there was located in the middle of the country so they had to stay in dorms

The girls all lived in one apartment building. their parents were always overseas so they lived together.

"good morning sakura" said hinata as sakura ran past her

"morning hinata" she muttered

"waz up sakura" tenten said

"nothing tenten"

This cycle repeated as she ran past her friends

20 minutes later

Sakura checked out her self in the mirror

"this uniform is stupid" was all she could say.

The uniform consisted of a white button shirt (long sleeve or short)

A small skirt

And shoes with small socks showing off the girls legs

She walked out the building and saw her friends waiting

"SAKURA ABOUT TIME" yelled ino

"yeah yeah I know" she laughed "wait wheres hinata" she asked

"im here sorry im late" the girls all turned and gasped

"wow hinata your boobs are HUGE" temari yelled

"please don't say that" hinata said

The girls laughed and jumped in the limo and the driver started it up

"hey look at this list being sent round by the queen bee" said ino

The girls all looked at it. it had a list of boys on it

The list reads as

NARUTO UZUMAKI loud and hyper active put filthy of the hokage. wants to be a politician (AUTHORS NOTE since hokage is like president in my story he wants to be president lol) gets into trouble often. there was a picture of a boy with blond hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a orange jacket and had a bowl of ramen with him

The paragraph below reads as

NEJI HYUGA keeps to him self and odd. finds hyperactive people annoying. black belt in the gentle fist. Owns a large amount of land because of his the article was a picture of a boy with long black hair and lavender had a stern expression on.

KIBA INUZUKA caring funny guy with a love for animals. always in trouble with naruto.

Known to get into fights to protect friends. His family are rich because of there vet company. Beside the article was a picture of a boy with a leather jacket. He was standing beside naruto with there arms around each others neck doing the peace sign. They were smiling showing there teeth. Beside kiba was also a big dog.

SASUKE UCHIHA hot and sexy. Doesn't care for fan girls. Silent with a great fashion sense. Brother of itachi uchiha. Very rich. The picture showed a onyx eyed boy with black hair and a bored expression on his face. He was wearing a black shirt with black pants.

SHIKIMARU NARA smart and lazy. Never bothers to do anything. Always complaining. Always quick to protect friends. The picture showed a kid half asleep with his hands in his pockets.

CHOJI AKIMICHI eats a lot and always follows orders. Hates being called fat. Always seen with a packet of chips in his hand. The picture showed a big kid with muscles (basing this on his time skip look) he had long hair and was wearing a read top with his family crest on it.

SNINO ( AUTHORS NOTE I don't know his last name) silent mysterious kid with a bug hobby. Suspected of drug dealing. The picture showed a boy with a hoddie on and black glasses.

SAI JOHNSON (lol not a Japanese last name) rich artist who says it like it is. Never bothers smiling and always quick to insult. The picture showed a boy with a glum look standing straight.

"wow some of these guys are HOT" yelled ino

"I know check out sasuke" said tenten

"hah its going to be a long year" thought sakura

Meanwhile on the other side of the country the boys were waking up

Most of them were next door neighbors. e.g naruto lived next to lived next to shikimaru.

"HA HA IT'S A NEW YEAR " yelled kiba.

" LOOK OUT WORLD HERE WE COME" exclaimed naruto

"AND THESE UNIFORMS ARE AWSOME" yelled kiba

The uniform consisted of

A whitened shirt (long sleeve or short)

A black sweater

A black hoodie

Black pants

White shorts

White ¾ shorts

Black tie (optional if you wear the hoodie)

Naruto wore the shorts and buttoned shirt (short sleeve)

Kiba did the same except he had the ¾ shorts.

Choji was walking with shikamaru and shino to the bus

He had the hoodie and the shorts on

Shikimaru had the sweater and the pants

Shino had the hoodi and pants

Sasuke was walking with sai and neji

Sasuke had the buttoned shirt and pants (he so suits it) (short sleeve)

Sai had the short sleeve shirt and pants

Neji had the long sleeve shirt with pants.

They all got on the bus together and sat down In their groups.

"Hey guys check out this list" Yelled kiba

Ok that's it so far.i wont do the girls list since the story will revolve around this is not a sakura centered fan the girls and guys are all the main get to choose the pairings.(unless I really hate your pairing or can fit it into my story)

Thanks for reading and please review I need to know what I did wrong

The next fic will revolve on the meeting of the girls and boys


	2. ROMANCE AND FIGHTS

CHAPTER 2

The bus had just arrived at hokage high.

The boys slowly got out and looked round,

the school was huge,

the building was at least 100 meters in front of them.

Before the building was a park for hanging out.

"hey kiba I bet we see some HOT chicks" naruto said

"HELL YEAH" yelled kiba

"OOF" naruto was shoved to the ground

"oops didn't see you sorry" said sasuke as neji and sai laughed.

"do that again pretty boy" naruto said with a firm expression.

"ha you wanna go dunce" sasuke shoved naruto

The girls got out of their limo

"OH MY GOD THIS PLACE IS GREAT" yelled ino

"I know we can have such wild parties" said temari

They turned to see a blond kid and black haired kid shoving each other.

"cmon pretty boy lets see you fight" naruto said with a smirk

"ha dunce your to dumb to know how to fight" sasuke said (in his "im a douchebag" voice)

"with a thousand lies and a good disguise…" narutos cell phone went off (the song was by the offspring)

He look down to see his txt. suddenly sasuke lashed out and punched him

"ha and stay down" sasuke said

BAM

Kiba punched sasuke over

Suddenly neji ran forward to hit kiba.

"you want some bitch then bring it" kiba punched neji over as well.

"wow look at that kid go" said sakura as she watched kiba fight off sasuke and neji.

"hmmm isn't he sexy" said ino and ten ten

"oh crap here comes rich bitch squad" temari said and pointed at a group of older students walking over to the boys.

Kiba went to land another punch when his fist was grabbed.

He looked up to see a blond holding his arm

"haha cmon man you just started and your beating other peoples asses" said the blond

"ha go on deidara just punch the little bitch" said a red head

"yeah kick his pussy ass" said a albino.

"now boys we don't need to handle everything with violence' said a girl

"all the boys stopped and started perveing at the girl

She had blue hair and the perfect body

"hey im konan and you must be who" she said bending down a bit to be at kibas level

"im-im-im kiba" he muttered

Meanwhile the boys were staring down her top.

"hate to break it to you kiba but we run this school" said a ginger haired kid

"yeah and you just hit my brother so im going to return the favour' said another.

As he walked forward a girl jumped in front a punched him over.

"back off itachi"

"LOOK AT THOSE MELONS" yelled choji.

"hey sakura isn't that your cousin over there" said hinata

"yeah that's tsunade"

"ohh tsunade you know I like it rough" said itachi

tsunade went to punch him again when the bell went

"hmph see you later" tsunade said and left with her friends

Naruto couldn't stop looking at a black haired girl holding hands with his old neighber kabuto.

"GUYS WE GOTTA GO TO THE HALL" yelled kiba and the boys left for the hall

All that happened in the hall was the teachers gave out there schedules and introduced them selves.(by the way akutski are students who are ,jiraiya,shizune,orichimaru and kabuto are 17)

The main teacher in the story are kakashi,,asuma,kurenai and yamato.

Meanwhile neji was flirting with tenten

"hey theres a dance coming up wanna go" said neji

"hehe sure" tenten said.

the students had to move to their fist class.

Naruto was at maths.

He sat down and leaned on his seat

"I hate maths" he said out loud,

A girl sat beside him

He turned to her and said "hey can I borrow a pencil"

She turned to look at him and paused

"um-um-um-um-um"

"hey haha whats your name" he said to her

"um-um-um-um-um-um" she said obviously shy

"really?no kidding I have a aunty called that" he said and laughed

She laughed as well.

"im-im-im hinata" she said blushing

"hi im naruto" he said with a big cheesy smile

"he-he-heres the pencil" she said and passed it to him

Sasuke walked into maths and looked round.

Suddenly a shitload of fangirls started screaming

"HES MINE SIT BY ME" yelled ino

"NO HES MINE" yelled Karin

"MINE" yelled tayuya

He looked round and saw hinata

"pfft look at that loser naruto flirting with that girl with….HUGE TITS" he thought.

He went and sat on her other side.

"hey cutie im sasuke why don't we ditch this loser and go have a fun time in the storage room. Sasuke said to her.

She turned round looked at him….then turned back to naruto

"hehehe th-th-that is funny naruto" she said

"I know and when it happened kiba wouldn't help me he said" she kept laughing at narutos story of when kiba and naruto went fishing

Suddenly sasuke grabbed her arm

"noone says no to me" he said

"let go please" she said

"ha you think your better than me" he said

Suddenly he found him self being tackled against a wall.

Naruto held him by the collar.

"leave….her…ALONE" naruto said.

Sasuke went to hit him when hinata tried to push them apart

"stop please' she said but sasuke pushed her out of his way.

Naruto punched him in the head knocking him out.

Suddenly the teacher walked in.

"DETENTION" was all he yelled.

As naruto helped hinata up he slipped his number in her hand

"txt me later' he said

She fainted.

"I didn't do it" said naruto

Ok sorry if it seems rushed it was just me trying to set the mood

Also.

I love you all.

Nah im just screwing with review and comment,

Also PM me with your ideas for my story.

Im hoping for a love triangle between shizune naruto and hinata

Also.

Deidara is the only nice guy in the akutski.

In the next story the sound 5 will be introduced.

Also the students who are 17 don't wear uniforms


End file.
